Scar's Pack
'''Scar's Pack '''was a group of foxes that existed prior to and for a period after the Shadowed Woods War. Overview The pack was a rare group of foxes, mostly family. It was mostly nomadic and stayed in few places long. They followed the lead of the strongest fox, Scar, who was possibly the founder of the group. Unlike most foxes, the pack was not completely hostile to cats. There even willing to take in an abandoned kitten at one point. The pack took in other foxes looking for a group, which ultimately proved their undoing: one such fox betrayed Scar and deposed him and his most loyal followers, and transformed it into the violent Red Fangs Pack. Structure It is unknown how the pack functioned. Scar was the leader of the group for a long time, keeping the foxes in line. The others followed his orders. It's unclear if there were any deputies or healers. It can be guessed that all members of the pack knew how to use herbs to some extent. Territory Scar's pack was nomadic; they did not stay in one place for long to allow the prey to return to plenty every year. However, they did have spots that they frequented. They stayed around the mountains, although it's not known if they ever went into the mountains. Camp Scar's group had no permanent camps. It settled in one place and made use of what was around for dens. If possible they sought out caves as to avoid having to make dens wherever they went. History Scar's pack was established at an unknown time, possibly by the biggest fox, Scar. At some point they came upon a young kit who had been abandoned by her parents. They took her in and named her Star. At the age of six moons Star went off and was discovered by TreeClan. Scar let her go to be with others of her own kind. She was renamed Foxpaw. Many moons later Scar and the pack returned to TreeClan to visit Foxpaw, who had since become Foxstrike. While TreeClan was initially mistrustful of the foxes and the foxes felt the same, they came to a mutual trust. Foxstrike also warned them of the Shadowed Woods and the threat it posed for all the Clans. Two foxes were killed by Shadowed Woods cats, and their bodies were found by Foxstrike, Quillfang, and Fallingjay. They were left where Scar would find them. Presumably the pack remained around Clan territory, and when the Shadowed Woods finally attacked they came to help the Clans in battle. The Clans claimed victory in the battle, but Foxstrike was killed by Fallingjay. The tie between the foxes and the cats were severed, and while both the pack and TreeClan had a bond of trust they decided it would be better that cats and foxes not have such friendliness between them again. Scar took the pack away. Some time later, probably during the DarkClan War, an unknown fox came to the pack. After gaining the trust of its members he deposed Scar and possibly killed him. Those who were loyal to Scar were either cast out or killed, and the remaining members of the pack were reorganized into the Red Fangs Pack. Legacy Some time later the fox, Toxic took leadership of the Pack and led an attack on FieldClan. TreeClan came to their ally's aid and defeated the Pack in battle. The TreeClan deputy Aspenbreeze tore out Toxic's jaw, and the Pack retreated into it's own territory for many moons. Trivia * Scar's pack was created by Epicdragonqueen. * While previously not having any connection to the Red Fang's Pack, it was thought by Quillfang and Absent Answers that having two highly organized groups of foxes was unrealistic, as foxes were mostly solitary animals. Thus, Scar's pack and the Red Fangs Pack were joined. Category:Fox Packs